Damnation
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: To fall for her, means to commit the greatest of crimes. To love her means to bend the rules, defy his sense of justice. To protect her is to die, sacrifice his everything just to win a place in her heart. L x Misa and Misa x Light, no OOC,canon timeline
1. From the ashes

**DAMNATION**

**by Nadia Blackrose**

**Full Summary**

_To love her, means to commit the greatest of crimes. To adore her, means to bend his sense of justice. To protect her means to die, sacrifice his everything just to win a place in her heart for one and last night..._

**Author's Notes:**

_This is a novel-fic that unfolds between the episodes 24-25 and some time after the end. The purpose of this story is to bridge some plot holes within the main universe, and also states some deeper theories that take the plot of Death Note to a deeper level of understanding._

_I can assure you that there will be twists and mind games, so I stick to the canon. My only addition is one rule not existing in the canon story._

_No further disclaimers and big author notes will be put, as they ruin the pace of the story._

_I do not own Death Note. Just my concept. And no money is made from this figment of my imagination._

_Last but not least, feedback is greatly appreciated and will motivate me to update faster. Also, advice on my writing style will be followed by heart._

_Onto the first installment now._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**PILOT**

**a. Preface**

Misa Misa did die for Light, didn't she?

Lies.

To justify my theory above, let me remind you of Misa's obsessive devotion. How strongly she claimed that she wouldn't be able to exist in a world without Light, and how fiercely believed she would be lost in despair. She had assured everyone she would commit suicide if there was something to happen to him. And all her states proved to be absolutely false. For she went on with her life however empty and hollow it was during Light's absence. Misa Misa managed to live one more year and almost two weeks after stupid and reckless Matsuda broke the news to her about Light's passing away.

She finally died, of course, and this led everyone to believe that she gave up on that special day due to her romanticism. Partially logical so far.

Did you ever wonder why she chose the 14th February as her death date? It was Valentine's day, the most would reason. Think it over, and take a closer look on the year. It's 2013 now and she was still alive by that time. Why choosing the Valentine's day **one year after** Light's death? Light closed his eyes on January 28, if you remember well, so Valentine's day of 2012 was about to come pretty soon. She could have ended her life then, if she desired so. One whole year is such a considerable amount of time to survive without the one you love, and postpone something you have already planned. Especially for someone so romantic and hypersensitive like Misa Misa.

Let me tell you, then, the bitter truth behind Misa's suicide:

Misa actually died for L, the world's greatest detective, the mind, the person, the true love of her life. She wanted to join him in the other world, become one with him for all eternity . And this was supposed to remain a secret, on the grounds that L was still alive at the eyes of the outside world.

To make this clear, she accidentally regained some of her previous memories, by touching a small piece of paper from a death note. It was found in the most unimaginable place , when she subconsciously felt the urge to visit her old house, the one she had lived with her family before they got killed. That devastating piece of paper was enclosed in a strange envelope, and the touch itself was fatal enough to evoke her innermost experiences from the back of her mind. Then, she choked at the reminiscence of the most significant truth of her life, and assumed she deserved to be punished for denying the absolute love she had been offered, once. She regretted for choosing the wrong side, and realized that L was right in everything he had told her.

L did die for Misa Misa a long time ago. It was her turn to express her gratitude. L sacrificed his everything for a young woman, that's the way he proved his love.

And for Misa, the thought of living at someone's expense was too much for her heart to bear. Especially when she remembered that she had loved him, too, and had erased him from her mind intentionally, just to forget the one and only night spent alone with him. It was the price she had to pay to atone for her sin towards her god : Light. And the most terrifying thing is that she did it by taking advantage of the most forbidden, unmentioned rule in the notebook:

_**If you want to erase one specific memory while keeping ownership of the note, you must sacrifice all lifespan gained while being saved by a Shinigami. In case you want to forfeit ownership, it is advised to do it permanently. Otherwise, that memory will return, too, the next time a death note is touched.**_

That was the rule, more or less.

Kinda weird, don't you think? Misa was the only one saved by a Shinigami, so she had the privilege to use this rule. That's why she never mentioned L after his death, without sparing him a single thought. She just kept on living her life with Light as if he never existed. She could only recall Ryuzaki being L, and was indifferent to him. She was also satisfied with L's death, since Light was free to make his dreams come true. Last but not least, Misa was unable to have any recollection of that crucial night she spent with L. And that is the worst part,for things could have been entirely different right now. So many lives would be saved, and Kira would have become an unpleasant memory in the place of L..

I guess you must be wondering already how I get to know all of these things. Let me introduce you myself, then.

My name is of no importance. You can just refer to me as M, and in case you are someone who fell upon this piece of paper, you will not be able to get the real message. You can just think it's another loveletter, and throw it away. I advise you to avoid doing so, and instead of that hand it over to the new L. Just find a way, whatever way. It will help him to understand better the hidden nature of his predecessor, and teach him of the actual method to surpass him. And keep your mouth shut before spreading the word that the original L is dead. It's honorable enough for you to learn the actual truth behind the events of the death note and the characters involved in.

Now, If you are the one meant to read this, you already know by now that the actuall M died in the process of uncovering the original Kira, so you can catch the meaning for yourself. You seem to be a good replacement of L, and I can say I am glad for that. Light's exploitation of the name L turned out to be a mere sacrilege, and this could only lead to his downfall. That's the real reason he died. And I learned that the hard way.

Let's get to some point now.

Unbeknownst to the majority of people, my writing skills are far superior to the speaking ones. It always helped me to organize my thoughts, and gave me some time to use some more sophisticated vocabulary. So don't try to figure out whether I am truly Misa just by judging from my writing ,you will fail miserably. Just take my word, whoever I am.

Or else, you can just call me the second Kira, the original owner of the second notebook fell from the sky. The one who made the eye deal twice and got saved by a Shinigami on more than one occasions. The one who was actually responsible for L's death, and got away with all accusations due to L's actions and wishes. That is my confession, and I feel more brave than ever, for I will have been dead by the time you're reading this. Suicide is the only crime where the murderer and the victim are punished at the same time. That's what I deserve, and we all know that.

For now I have realised that L really did everything for me, just to save me from getting arrested in the future. He had known from the very beginning how to trigger the chain of events that brought us to the current state. He did it through precarious thinking. And regardless of the fact that he lost his life, he won the war- that was his plan all along. There is also a small chance that he secretly wanted to punish me by presenting me the truth, knowing that I would presumably take on my life after such a revelation. He had even told me he wanted to prevent this from happening and that's why he had unveiled my future destiny. He was hard to read, let alone comprehend his true intentions behind the end he got to choose for himself, or the end he made me to choose.

But all the same, I got to know him better than anyone else.

L died for Misa's sake, and Misa Misa repayed his sacrifice by erasing the most important night of her life. She never appreciated his words, because she was too blinded to see that Light would never love her in return, too single-minded to conclude that L was the true genius who had showed her an alternative path to follow. And Misa only chose to forget her true love...

This is a story of an ancient tragedy in a modern world, a tale of infinite pain and agony. An act where the gods laughed and spit in our mortal faces. And the meaning is only one:

In the end, we are just tools in their cold and frozen hands.

I will also refer to myself in the third person, like I always did for the biggest part.

This is the last tale of Misa Misa...

**B. Intro**

He had watched her several times through the countless monitors surrounding his solitary, somewhat monotonous life, when he wanted to take a break from his non-stop, meticulous surveillance business thing. At times, you could even see his unspeakably emotionless lips might form a discreet smile,not one of those which might adorn his average, mediocre appearance, but one of the smiles that could make him look more like a human.

She was more or less well-known among the cycles of the Japanese show biz system, as a model, as an actress, as a bit of everything you might say. For there was nothing, she could do in the world of art without being hugely successful, conversely to the fact that her talent was not in line with her intelligence, which can only be put down to luck. There was something in her aura, radiating self-confidence, cuteness, charm. She had a unique mincing manner, a bright, alluring smile, but above everything she had luck. For Misa, Amane was really lucky to have been granted such delicate beauty, the strongest weapon to open all the doors of fame and glory, without making a single effort, just by attracting the people around her with her divine grace.

He, on the other side, might have had a reputation which was not restricted by the boundaries of Japan, but he always pulled the strings from the backstage, covered under a fine veil of mystery and safety. Everyone had heard of the notorious L, the x factor, the best investigator alive, but at the same time no one truly knew him, because he had chosen for this isolation of his. Perhaps, he was nothing more than a hiding coward, the most malicious would reason, but little did he care about the other's opinion, without this implying that he devalued people.

He was just reluctant to succumb to their dumb, wryly comments, if he ever revealed his true identity, or made an appearance in public. That was because people would hardly believe that behind the odd-looking man (with the unusual sitting manners and the huge appetite for candies) lies a strong and gifted brain such as his. It was more than impossible for him to be acceptable to a group of ordinary individuals, when he didn't meet the criteria of today's modern society: beauty, a certain lifestyle, good taste in clothing, and of course, some considerable "natural" manners. And even though he possessed wealth, the most attracting temptation, he never tried to show off or take advantage of his status.

After all, being special was a blessing and a curse at the same time, since an ordinary man would hardly be able to capture his complicated way of thinking, and accept him the way he is. Just for him, L Lawliet, the man, the person, and not only because he was L, the famous detective.

Consequently, L had never come close to other humans, had never engaged in personal relationships, had never gone out with friends to the cinema.

On the other hand, his job demanded protection of himself, prevention from emotional pain and coverage from his enemies, since too many desired to get a rid of him. So, he was free of worries and consuming thoughts, fully devoted into solving numerous difficult cases, only the ones that piqued his interest.

And it seemed that revealing himself was not necessary at all. At least, he wouldn't do it if it wasn't for some special reason, like facing an intriguing challenge that might uplift his ego, make him rack his brains just for a change, for the fun of it.

Until the case of Kira aroused, one of the most difficult cases he's ever worked on, and then came Light, his altered ago, the one who could undeniably be his successor. Without a single doubt, Kira and Light were exactly the same person. L was more than 90 percent sure about this, although he could lie better than a professional poker player, mentioning just a small percentage. Deep inside, he truly hoped he was mistaken, but even this feeling was something that only Light might make him feel. Friend and foe, innocent and guilty, but above everything, Light was equally intelligent to L. Under different circumstances, they could have been the best of friends. But not in this cruel and harsh reality, this insane dimension named earth.

After some time, as if he was hit by a coincidental stroke of fate, Misa came to the picture as well. She was mad about Light, distant and aggressive towards L, calling him a pervert most of the times...

Until she kissed him on the cheek one day, and uncontrollable, unprecedented feelings took over him. When loneliness had become his best friend, when his main concern was not to have a woman in his life, when he was free of worry and burden, there came her to plague his mind, torment his sanity and alter all the things he had taken for granted.

"I could actually fall for you" he had joked back then, and he knew that from the moment, he'd fall for her, there would be no return.

For love is the most beautiful flower, the most delicious fruit, the most invaluable gift from the gods to all creation. However, when you're not loved in return this flower withers, and the fruit gets rotten, slowly and painfully. That is how you get rotten, too, from misery and pain, for every kiss that won't caress your lips like a gentle dewdrop, for every sweet juice you won't taste from that fruit. And every touch you won't receive feels like a thousand needles piercing your very body, inside out.

_"Love is but a fire devouring your soul. Love is decay. It's pure conviction."_ he used to think often, when he had to deal with cases related to passion crimes, and though he could conceive the complexity of that feeling, he thought that it did not apply to him.

Then, he was mistaken, once in his entire life, and that would cost him so much more...

Because a young woman managed to bring down each one of his almightily defenses, conquering the impregnable fortress of his mind, giving him the final blow which would throw off his inner balance. No, he shouldn't feel like this for her. It was a grave mistake, a tragic one so to speak, to allow himself bow to that feeling, which would only lead him to need things he had totally renounced. He wanted her, longed for her with his everything, against the confusion that prevailed in his inner battle with his logic. Truth has that she was just another criminal, the second Kira. Furthermore, her irrational feelings for Kira were the ones that betrayed her in the first place, and brought her to the scene.

Misa would never become his, since she was showing in every way possible her devotion as well as her obsession with Light. L could see that every time she was dating Light, when he was along with them, playing the role of the intruder, the stranger who destroyed her joyful moments, when he and Light were handcuffed. And that was only because L wanted to ensure that Light wasn't Kira. Light wasn't really interested at Misa. It was more than obvious, and he only wanted to keep her close to him so to inspect her. He was forced to put up with her so that no silly words would come out from her mouth and blow his perfect plan to smithereens. To him, Misa was but another lamb to the altar of sacrifice, a flaw in his miraculous perfection, a stain at the beautiful portrait he wanted to draw with his fantasy.

No matter how hard Light tried to conceal his true intentions. L was constantly there, eyes always watching, observing even the slightest expression of his body language. Light detested Misa, but she was too blind to see. To make matters worse, it seemed that there was no point in Misa being told the truth by L, even if she wasn't smart enough to conclude that L was profoundly jealous...

At the same time, L deeply knew that she'd never set eyes on him, since he didn't possess the appearance of Light, neither he'd ever become her idol: Kira. L was Kira's enemy, so he was an enemy of Misa as well, the second Kira. And if there was a reason for Misa to be absolved from her despicable crimes, that was just her recklessness, which led in no time to her being found. But even so, it was more than obvious that her passion for Kira motivated her, manipulated her in such a graceful manner like a children's puppet. Yes, the infamous Misa was eventually nothing more than a mere puppet.

Oh how deep it hurt L, knowing that the young woman who made him feel like this was but the pawn of such a sinister person. Light was simply using her, fooling her without the slightest embarrassment, and she followed him, nonetheless, obeyed in such a willingness like a small dog, giving herself into his full ownership, indisputably humiliating herself every single moment. As if she had no pride and dignity within her, as if she didn't care whether there was tomorrow or not.

No, that wasn't love, it was nothing more than conspicuous, shameless exploitation. And that could only outrage L's soul, witnessing his one and only desire suffer from the same unfulfilled love for someone else...

It was too selfish and arrogant of him to dispel her illusions, inflicting her more pain. Because Misa was not accustomed to rejection, and learning the truth would kill her worse than the most painful death. It would tear her apart in just a few seconds. She would collapse like a pile of cards, like a castle built on sand. No, she loved her too much to cause her such great harm.

Nevertheless, the voice of his heart commanded him to help her open her eyes, and make her see the world more clearly, with less clouded judgment. After all, L was fully aware that he had not much time left before the final moment came and left his last, dying breath. It was completely hopeless to try and warn her, but dying in deep silent complete was something he wouldn't wish for no one Not even for Light.

Thus, after he and Light broke free of their common handcuffs, and after that fatal kiss of Misa that dramatically changed his life, L finally got the decision to ask her on a date...


	2. The Divine Conspiracy

**Note**

When it is italics, then is the internal thoughts of heroes.

**Chapter 2**

**The Divine Conspiracy**

As it was absolutely natural and more appropriate of her, Misa initially turned down L's proposal of them going out together. Was there anything that those two might discuss since they were so different? No, nothing at all. There was no way they could share some common interests, let alone communicate.

In Misa's eyes, L was an odd and unnaturally creepy human being, fully devoted to his job, literary lost among mathematical equations, statistics and charts. He simply lived in a world of his own, and barely seemed to have communication with the outside world. He acted and behaved in a dramatically different manner from other people, and often he was extremely difficult to understand and conceive, let alone have a single word with him.

In addition to this, going out with L would only result in her drawing some negative attention towards her lifestyle, and conceivably this could be irrevocably dreadful for her career_. "Is Misa Amane going out with this freak?"_ she could already imagine the criticizing comments that would be referred to her just by thinking her with him. And for this crucial reason, she didn't want to do anything with L.

In reality, of course, he wasn't that terrifying. To be more exact, it would be more convenient to describe this strange young man as someone who neglects his appearance. Supposing he ever took some hours of sleep, he wouldn't have those repulsing huge bags under those eyes that made him look like some sort of a psychopath. If he tried to improve his posture and changed his clothing preferences, then the results might have been quite stunning and decent. He could easily throw away this wild thing on him that made him look like a primitive, had he truly wanted. However, he'd never attempt such a thing, for there was no convincing reason to try.

More importantly, he couldn't be shaped. He was not the kind of person that could be put into molds and be transformed to someone else. Even if you brought a man from the jungle to the city, regardless of how many nice clothes you put onto him and no matter how good manners you taught him- he would still remain a man of the jungle and maintain his original traits and overall style. Because he has learned to be this way, so the same thing applied to L. It was virtually impossible to have that sort of wool thrown away from him.  
>That's why Misa considered the idea of them being together as an unpleasant one. Close to each other, they would look more like beauty and the beast, Jane and Tarzan. They wouldn't appear like a normal, ordinary couple, a friendly company anyway.<p>

She might have considered him as a friend once and had given him a kiss on the cheek, but it didn't mean a thing to her. And when he had said that epic line of his (that he could actually fall for her), she did her best to prevent him from doing so, strictly recommending that those two would only be friends and nothing more.

She had built the greatest walls around her heart, so that she could stop any possible hope that would be created within him. She was honest and sincere, and she deeply knew that Ryuzaki would certainly appreciate it. As he did, and due to this fact, he had won the sympathy of hers. After all, giving a simple kiss was not exactly something so memorable, or remarkable at all.

In any case, Misa still had her reservations towards L. She would only greet him through the entrance camera whenever she came to visit Light, she might throw a good word for him but nothing more, dot and dash.  
>And the time that she tolerated L's intrusion to her dates with Light was just because she had no other choice, since both were restrained by those terrible handcuffs. And finally, this misfortune subsequently passed. Light was free of L, and so was she.<p>

Therefore, Misa had hoped that she would have all the time and freedom to spend some joyful private moments with her charming boyfriend, who was no other than Light. However, Light was absolutely disinclined to abandon the building (which was the headquarters of the team working on the Kira case) and breathe some fresh air with her, excessively absorbed and dedicated to his work, winning the most indubitable alibi for his own.  
>She would visit him every time she didn't have any shootings in her busy schedule, and tried constantly to persuade him to get out, to no avail. Light would just walk away from the rest of the team for a while, so as not to draw any more suspicions about his conspiratorial plans. They would talk, hug each other, and that was that.<br>One of those days Misa boasted about L's proposal to Light, because she wanted to make him jealous. She had so many admirers and stalkers, and she always rejected them for his sake, couldn't he be moved by this gesture of hers? However, she never let hope slip away. She would try harder until she could get the desirable results.  
>That's what she believed in her naive and innocent mind. She hoped, and hope gave her strength and patience to put up with his masquerade before her very eyes. She had chosen for this exploitation of hers, and she didn't bother, because she was more than certain that one fateful day Light would understand, appreciate and return her feelings.<p>

When Light heard about L's silly suggestion towards Misa, he could but laugh viciously from the inside. His deductions had been proven right: L was in love with Misa. He had declared that openly after the kiss he had received. He had truly meant it, though he had used the wrong grammar, the conditional, just to shelter his inner emotions. What a joke that it was for Light to discover that L had feelings. So much for a resourceful brain to malfunction like a flawed machine, and this tragedy was brought about by a brain less complicated through this stupid emotion called love. Maybe because L had not before interacted with other girls, that was evident, and lack of experience is not always the best advisor ...

_"How foolish of him to have lost his mind. He suspects Misa of being the second Kira, yet he goes by himself and asks her out to sign his death sentence,?, Where has his strong sense of justice gone to? L, thank you so much, you gave me an excellent idea... "_ he thought, and laughed in a sinister way from the inside. Defeating L for Light was not satisfying enough, he wanted to torment him and ravage his sentiments before giving him the final blow. He wanted desperately to play with him the same way a cat plays with her mouse before it kills and devours it. Furthermore, Light wanted to torture L as he had been tortured in the past, when he was under surveillance for endless intensive moments, and he would never forgive L for this, regardless of the fact that Light asked for his confinement in the first place, to prove his innocence.

Misa was L's soft spot, and Light might take a chance and use this weakness against him. So, it was a nice idea to let Misa save the day for him. However, his real intentions were much more deeper, and he wouldn't reveal the full extend of his plan to Misa. He had to put it in simple words. It had to sound like an easy game. After all, she wouldn't be able to understand the complexity of his mind, yet L would be smart enough to figure out before you could say Jack Robinson. Even so, Light would be the winner no matter what.

After she had greeted her in a cold way, he whispered to her ear:  
>''Come into my room. I want to ask you a favor.''<br>''Oh Light, '' she smiled in a cunningly, hoping that those two would spend some private moments. ''is that what I think?''  
>''No, it's something else.'' he replied in a passive tone, without further ado.<br>Misa would never deny Light a thing nor dishearten him. Because for her, Light, Kira or whatsoever he was called-, he was her own true God, the one who alleviated her soul when he had punished the criminal who had ruined her life, leaving her with no family, no will to live, and no power to go on. Only revenge and bitterness had kept her alive until that time, wrath and hatred that poisoned her soul, leaving behind a shadow of her former self. Because she had actually died from the day she had lost what she loved the most in that world: her family, her support, her shield from the maliciousness of the outside world.  
>She had gathered her shattered pieces in bravery and awaited the moment of the divine judgment. And that celestial existence finally got a face and a name: Kira, the one who gave her smile back, revived her lust for life, her savior. Therefore, she desired to offer everything to him, her whole existence, and he was fully free to do anything he wanted with her. Every wish of his was her command, and every word that came out of his mouth sounded like a swan song to her ears.<p>

Light's room was void of cameras on the grounds that L had tried once such a cheap trick before but had brought no results, so it was the only place inside the building where Light was free to act.  
>''Ask me whatever you want and Misa Misa will do it with her heart!'' she caressed his ears with her tender and smooth voice.<br>He wanted to play with her mind, though it wasn't such a tremendously difficult task, he only wanted to ensure if she went at any lengths for him, so he formed a skeptical expression and said:  
>''Misa, we've found ourselves in a tight spot. I can't get outside so that they won't suspect me of being Kira, but you can continue my work by serving justice.''<br>''Yes, by all means, and I will continue doing it, just for you my love.'' she retorted without a second thought.  
>''But there is something more.'' his face darkened in worry.<br>"Just tell me what it is, and I promise to help!''

''Misa, we should get Ryuzaki, or else L out of our way- so that we can be together in the creation of a new world, without further obstacles and delays. And this can only be achieved in one way since you don't remember his real name but have made the deal again. Go out with him.''  
>''What?'' she gasped in surprise, as if she was pointed with a gun.<br>''Just come here one night, when everyone else is sleeping and take him out with you, so that he won't have time to inform the others about your so called date. Subsequently, do not leave his side at all, because he will be able to understand that you have the eyes of the Shinigami. Seduce him and pretend that you like his company, use your acting skills to save us from him. Entice him in a world he hasn't seen before in his life, impress him and use all means possible. I'm more than certain that he'll succumb to your beauty and confess you his feelings. Then we'll have won, because we'll break him, and a broken heart is so prone to defeat.''  
>Misa gasped at the thought of her flirting L, because it wasn't the most pleasurable thing to do. Nevertheless, Light was smart and would surely have calculated his plan more accurately than a well reserved computer. If she followed his instructions and did exactly what he said, then everything would go according to the plan, and she would endure to spend some hours with L.<br>''Of course, how couldn't I see that? He had said that he could actually fall in love with me when I had kissed him... So...''  
>''There's more than meets the eye, Misa.'' Light warned her suspiciously before he went on:<br>''Never forget that he is L, not Ryuzaki, the sort of friend we had when he had forfeited ownership of our notes. And as you have seen for yourself, L is extremely dangerous, and he might have shown his interest towards you only to impress you. Don't get fooled by him first. Use his feelings to your advantage."  
>Light touched her face and embraced her, leading every cell of her body to such a contentment that could not be compared to anything else. She closed her eyes in pleasure and tried to get the more she could from this sacred, holy moment.<br>She was in love without any conditions, and that's what really mattered, above everything else.

''In war and love all things are allowed, Misa. And through L's disposable love, we can win this war, by using his feelings for you to our advantage. You can even sleep with him, if necessary...'' he whispered to her in a challenging way, giving her the chills. But at the same time, negative thoughts began haunting her mind:  
><em>''Did I listen well to what he said or my ears are cheated by some demonic voice? Light, asking me to do such a terrible thing? It can't be...''<em> she faltered, and this inevitable embarrassment was drawn in her face.

Was it real that Light was asking Misa to flirt, even sleep with L (what a funny thing- L never sleeps)? Was it possible that in this preposterous way she could make Light to love her more, by sacrificing her pride and dignity?  
>So fearless Light was, tough and godless that he could even trade his own family for fulfilling that god complex which had subdued his morality, without giving a damn for the souls of the others. Then, she wondered if Light had used her the same way she was about to use L, though she had freely offered herself in such a great pleasure. She wondered if Light really valued emotions like love and respect towards someone's feelings. And though she had no hesitation in writing L's name in her death note when she learned that Ryuzaki and L was the same person, yet hurting someone's else's feelings that bad was something so sinuous that not even gods approved of. Pain from love... even the devil itself would never punish someone so harshly and painfully.<br>She could still remember her breath being taken away the first time she was kissed by Light. She could still remember the goose bumps rising in her skin the very first time he had made her his, and the thought that Light could only be faking it was worse than the most terrifying nightmare. She then imagined herself being at the position of L, and deep inside, she felt sorry for him, thinking that even her own existence could be just one of too many victims of Light.

But it couldn't be...It wasn't possible, simply because L's case begged to differ from hers. What she had with Light was something perfect and real, it couldn't be false.  
>And even though she knew that Light wasn't so deep into her like the way she was, she kept on being his blind slave, she was living her love the way she had dreamed, she, and no one else.<br>Because in the real world, happiness is nowhere to be found, it's but an utopia, an illusion. Therefore, you have to make your own happiness before you drown in the sea of sorrow and despair. Consequently, for Misa, the word happiness was equal to being with Light, at all costs, at any price she had to pay.  
>But, sleeping with someone she didn't love was simply implausible, against her beliefs, because it was beneath her character to do so. She was not a filthy bitch, nor she had the same value as a worm, despite allowing Light to step into her pride, when he offended her at times, or neglected her.<br>On top of that, wouldn't Light be jealous (due to his selfishness) if his favorite puppet was with someone else? Was he so merciless to put her in such a difficult test just to ensure how far she would go for his love? Or had he taken her for granted in such a manner that he never questioned her credibility?  
>All those questions within her could only give birth to more and more, creating a mysterious maze inside her mind, a rope that was getting tighter and tighter around her neck. And honestly, she didn't have the capability to solve this riddle after listening to his shameless words, and she couldn't oppose her own controversial thoughts. Every justification has it's drawbacks, and every action has a reaction, that is the law of nature.<br>It was hopeless, so she forfeited the try.  
>She then gathered all her courage and asked him terrified:<br>''How can you ask me...?''  
>" I said, if necessary. For I know you're pretty smart to handle him, if you focus on his feelings and bring them to the surface. You can have everyone and everything. You're special, and you know that. Let L pay the price of your beauty, and he will get out of our way, absolving us from his abhorrent presence. And I will be able to spend all my time with you, I will love you even more, so much more than you can imagine.'' he tantalized her while caressing her face, calming her from the embarrassment she was offered by his challenging words, knowing there was no way she could refuse, since he had said the magic word that would trigger her- he would love her more. And these words were the most powerful motivation for her.<p>

_''Will he love me more? This is what I truly want more than anything else in the world! We shall live the greatest and the strongest love ever exited! All we have to do is dispose of L, and then we'll have all the time to act freely, without any more obstacles!"_ Misa thought in new excitement, will and prowess to carry through this quest- no matter what she needed to do- she was gifted enough to handle the situation and improvise. No one could doubt her excessive talent, not even the almighty L.  
>More than anything else, the result would be only one: L would become a name of the past. Once and for all. Because her god, her idol, her savior demanded so, and she would perform anything to win his absolute love.<br>She killed for him, blackening her soul, rendering her hands bloodstained for every single name written down, committing the ultimate sin by removing invaluable human lives. She had already sold her soul to the devil twice by making the eye deal, sacrificing half of her remaining lifespan, and she would do it again and again, if she was asked to... Spending one night with L (whatever way) was just nothing compared to her previous unforgivable crimes.  
>''You can count on me, Light. And I'll show you how much I love you. And you''ll understand that I am the one who's really meant for you.'' she said before going to her work.<p>

_''Flirting L is nothing compared to the things I have already done...''_ she kept on repeating over and over to herself on her way to the work, and those words echoed like a prayer inside her ears. As if she begged for some kind of salvation, as if she asked for forgiveness for every godless action of hers, knowing deeply inside that paradise wasn't meant for her.  
>Nevertheless, who could ever give her the blame when all her deeds were based on the name of love? No one, because human nature was so limited and restricted, imperfect and faulty. However, she knew the real meaning of love, and would prove it in any way, until the end, until the judgment day would come. And if she was to take a one-way trip to hell, at least she would be along with Light...<p>

XxxxxX

He was watching her as she was ascending the stairs, dressed so elegantly and impressively that she could give him a vertigo. He had to maintain his self- control, even so, though he didn't know how to do it, so he took out his emotional outburst on his favorite sweets and began chewing more intensely. He was gazing at her from the monitors, and this habit of his almost made him to be absorbed.  
>''Hi Ryuzaki!'' she greeted him from behind in a high-pitch voice, catching him off guard, drawing him from the world of dreams and back into reality. L made a turn towards her and looked at her with his usual expressionless face, just like he should do.<br>He wasn't an actor, just like her, but he could easily control the lines of his face, concealing perfectly what lied beyond the mirror of his soul: his huge darkened eyes. At least, he wouldn't show his emotions yet. It wasn't the right time for this.  
>''Misa Misa, your beloved one is not here. He's currently sleeping in his room, just like everyone else.'' he said and turned his back on her, grabbing a small cake.<br>''But I didn't come here for him. It's for you! You spend so many hours of searching for Kira, so guess what: Misa Misa will take you out for a change!''  
>L was so astonished that he almost was about to choke. Was it true that she had accepted his proposal or was it just another dream of his?<br>''Fine. And where should we go?''  
>''Well, I don't want us to be chased by the press, so I chose a private cafe-club. I've got some friends there, so they won't tell anything. By the way, they might also like you so you can behave the way you want!''<br>"Are there any sweets?'' he asked in his naive, childish tone, as if he was to be taken to an amusement park.  
>"Well... no. Just music and drinks, but we can find something for you. Just pay caution and do not get drunk!'' she said without thinking that she made her very first mistake. Because L knew that people who get drunk do crazy things that would never do if they were sober. And the possibility of him getting drunk would deprive him of any clear thought, something he totally renounced.<br>''No I won't. But even if I got drunk, there is no fear, since I'm not in danger from my friend, Misa Misa, am I?''  
>''Right!'' she replied in enthusiasm, seeing that her acting talent bore some fruit. L was easy as pie to her, and that would only uplift her self-confidence. Since she could manipulate that easily the ingenious L, then she would manage to have everyone else as well, even Light. There was no black stain in this well-thought plan. Everything would go just perfect...<br>She would have his name, and make him confess his love to her. Then, she would break his heart and write his name on the death note, that was a marvelous thing to do.  
>And then Light would welcome her back in open arms, praising her for her unsurpassed achievement... He would become hers, and only hers for all eternity...<p>

**Author Note**

Though Light's plan seems superficial and stupid, I'd love to let you know that it is something far more complicated and just wanted to put it in simple words in order to be understandable by Misa, he also wanted to distract her by his real goal on this. Of course, L is the one who will reveal Light's true intentions. By the way, it's L's birthday today, he he he! Stay tuned and more will come. Thanks for reading, and hope I'll get some feedback if you like it so far!


	3. Lies  A Part

_**Note**_

_When it is italics, then it is the inner thoughts of the characters._

**CHAPTER 3**

**Lies ( A' Part)**

When Misa and L got to the doorway of the club, Misa was walking in small, cute steps whereas L was striding in his usual eccentric style, hunched, hands placed on pockets, like a gangster going to have some fight. He would like to be able to keep her hand the way he had seen couples doing so, but those two were not a pair. In fact, they had nothing more than this unlikely pretended friendship. Besides that, such a gesture would make Misa feel uneasy, and L paid respect towards her feelings for Light.

He barely knew how a real gentleman was supposed to treat a woman. He wasn't the typical person, but his intuition led him to believe that she would be a few steps in front of him. She was the one reputed to draw all notice, just like it should happen with everything that is so magnificent and gorgeous. And Misa, she was sparkling from miles away, gleaming more elegantly than all the stars in the sky. She looked like an angel who ascended from heaven to wash the world with its' appealing light. Even the moon should be jealous while gazing at her, simply because it possessed a woman and competent nature, too. While he was nothing, just a plain mortal, a humble follower of hers. And those were L's ways of showing appreciation to her.

The man who was responsible for the entrance saluted her in enthusiasm:

''Miss Amane, it's a pleasure to have you with us again.'' he expressed before allowing her to enter.

L just followed behind her, yet the man showed his objection:

''You should get out of here, weirdo. And cut that ironic face 'cos you're going to have big trouble.'' he dared to threaten him, and was almost to get kicked by L.

When it came to quarrels, L would accept a confrontation, but he would start a ruckus only if he got beaten first. He was a master of capoeira, a tough opponent, a formidable challenge, and that's why he preferred to choose the defensive mode. If challenged, he would return the favor, just like he had done with Light when he had punched him. And he would never hold back even if she was in the same place the battle would commence. Nonetheless, he had to make an exception this time, on the grounds that Misa was the lead.

Why didn't the man see he was accompanied by Misa? On the other hand, it was safe to assume that L had come solely, since there was no way Misa would ever pick someone like L to go out with. He could determine this in such certainty that exceeded the amount of 30 percent. The ones who gathered in this club knew her preferences, the types of men who appealed to her. And L had nothing to meet the criteria of hers.

''He's with me.'' Misa saved the day, surprising the man who suddenly became friendly towards L.

''Oh please, I didn't know you were together. You may proceed forward.'' he almost bowed, and L gave him a bizarre look before he entered the club.

_''Finally, she brought someone of our kind. The other one was way too preppy.''_ the man remarked from the inside when he closed the door.

It wasn't the first time L had seen a club in his life, but he had never been in such a place before. He just knew that those places were pretty ''mucky'' despite the entertainment they seem to be providing. Drugs, Maffia, illegal money exchange, even women who sold their temporary love could be found there. Hence, it was strange of him to be in such a place for his own personal amusement, if he could put it that way. Because Misa was pretty interesting, and he enjoyed her company wherever they were, regardless of the fact that she wasn't that smart like him. He did not underestimate her, and he had never boasted of his unique gifted brain to anyone. Besides that, he needed to have something, too, just like the rest of the people who carried their talents.

He was blessed to be able to be with her, although he couldn't follow in her own way of life, adopt her habits, or claim her manners. He didn't care, for she was ideal to his eyes, he wanted her the way she was, with her advantages and flaws, without compromises, without creating a fake Misa inside his intellect.

Only the real one had become a permanent dweller in the corners of his thoughts, the one who kissed him and touched him both physically and emotionally, turning his world upside down once and for all. Because no one else had ever ventured to do such a thing, and most probably wouldn't be allowed to. And had he foreseen her action that fateful day, maybe things could be entirely different now.

Maybe his inability to read that specific, undetectable deed of hers towards him is what really jolted him, and that was something extremely special that hardly anyone could do when it came to L.

It was that startling, spontaneous counteraction of hers when she had listened from L that Light was the only one worthy of Misa's love, and he could utterly comprehend her feelings. Moreover, that was the most ironic aspect of L's personality, for he had forsaken his adamant ego. To make matters worse, he had put aside that part of him, which never accepted defeat, the stubborn kid who hated to lose, the immature rascal that always lurked within. And he had also advised Light that he was free to enjoy his love with Misa, and truly meant it, only to receive from Light the answer that he wasn't really interested in making a serious relationship. Had L been in Light's position, he wouldn't miss the chance, nor let it slip, but instead he would seize it in his fine and strong grasp. How extraordinary it was of L's side to put himself on the edge, just because he genuinely wanted her to be delighted.

And more than anything else, he did all these splendid things because he had his feet tightly bound to earth. And the one and only truth sounding in his ears ( like the sound of bells, which was getting louder and louder each day passing by) was that Misa was but an intangible dream, a shadow whom he'd never touch no matter how fast he ran behind her. This is how all beautiful things are: they pain you, and they're hard to obtain.  
>He possessed self-knowledge, and that was his greatest advantage, for rarely people manage to get into such a mental level. And it was a miracle that he had managed to get known of himself so well, just at the young age of twenty five.<p>

As they were seeking for a place to sit, Misa was greeted and praised by everyone, she even signed some autographs now and then. And the more he was studying her behavior and interactions with other people, the more assured he was about his suspicions on her.

Despite her open and kind behavior towards him, L knew there was a critical objective behind her decision to spend some time with him. However, he still had to stand by before finding the perfect timing to unveil her true motivations.

''What's going on, Misa? Did you get another boyfriend? You've got a nice guy there, unlike the idiot you had brought us the other time.'' some of her acquaintances stated lamely, as they ultimately found an unoccupied table.

"What are you trying to say, you fool? Misa Misa doesn't change men, as if they're clothes! There is only one man in my life to whom I'm eternally royal!'' she said in unmistakable irritation, cleared her throat and kept on walking in a diva's manner.

"That must hurt.'' supplemented L, one of the few occasions he could become faintly evil, wholly aware of the fact that the comments of that unknown man went straight to Light.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud.'' L explained himself to an upset Misa, and she raised one eyebrow, being caught off guard by his quick response and his attempt to make some humor.

It wasn't something often to be seen on his character. And no matter how hard he was trying to contain his immaturity, it was impossible for him not to break a smile, one of the few times he would do that.

She took a seat opposite of him, got her bag out of her arm and put it close by. L crouched in his unnatural way, giving rise to some laughter, though he didn't pay the slimmest attention to it. Speaking of people nearby, there was a young woman staring at him, and blinked him an eye, what a strange thing. L blinked his eye back, reasoning it was some kind of salutation, and stared at her for some seconds.

Actually, he seemed more as if he was looking at an alien, because he would never expect a female to display some interest to him. It was the way she was looking at him that bewildered him. Otherwise he would be quite indifferent. He had to admit. This woman was rather appealing to his senses, and for those few seconds, he had even neglected Misa. L wasn't unsusceptible to a lady's captivation, yet he had never been given some good chance previously. He then repulsed the strange thoughts that occured to him and kept on looking around.

Misa became mad at that girl, not because she was jealous or something but no one had the right to draw somebody's attention away from her, no matter whoever she had as her company. Moreover, she thought that if L grew an interest for that woman, then her flawless plan to allure him would go absolutely wrong. However, she would be really fortunate to avoid the hair-raising prospect of approaching him in a more flirtatious and- gosh!- sexual way.

''Hmm...Ryuzaki, what do you think of the place?'' she coughed and asked him in a miscarried endeavour to pull his concentration back to her.

However, the music was so loud he could barely listen to her, and at the same time he was engrossed into speculating the surroundings around him, the lights and the people. Yes, it was peculiar for him to be outside with existent human beings, and not inside a room loaded with dull computers and cameras. He was watching the concrete life to unfold before his very eyes, and he almost showed no signs of belief to that.

Truth has that L wasn't such an unwanted presence to the place she had chosen to bring him. Because there were men and women with more and worse dressing styles, and strange hairstyles. Most of the people coming to this club had their hair dyed black. They had dark shadows under their eyes ( though L's shadows were impressively natural) or wore eccentric clothes, they had punk, emo or medieval hairstyles and most of them had earrings in miscellaneous parts of their bodies. Definitely, you needed to have a very good stomach to witness people who looked like vampires and witches, though it was Haloween in some other places of the world. And L didn't mind at all, just wondered whether he was truly a freak as Misa had inferred by bringing him here. Or was he the most normal of all?

''Hey pal, what a cool hairstyle! How many hours did it take you to achieve this?'' the waiter asked him as they ordered their drinks, and L was thoroughly impressed, though unable to hear to the whole comment due to the loud music.

L chose whatever Misa had ordered, just to have something on his table, something to hold and play.  
>Furthermore, it was strange that along with their drinks, a shot glass was brought to L, offered by the woman who was looking at him some minutes ago. Misa was on the verge of getting extremely aggravated, when she kept on asking him what he thought of the place.<p>

''Hey Ryuzaki! Do you ever listen to me or will you carry on looking around?'' she almost whined, profoundly exasperated by his behavior, causing her to question his feelings towards her.

'' There is too much noise here. Give me some time and I'll get used to it.'' he retaliated and froze her.

''Won't you drink the shot? It's not kind to abuse the one who offered it to you. I mean, her!'' she commented sarcastically and glowered at the distinct woman, who eventually took her eyes off him.

L stared at the shot in curiosity, put his nose very close to the glass and responded:

''It's not sweetened. But it's the first time someone offers me something. I'd better not be rude.'' he then consumed it in one gulp, while shaping a look of revulsion, as if he was drinking something sour, something he didn't like at all.

To his luck, that priceless look of his made Misa laugh to tears and forgot about the event with the woman, since she had his attention drawn back to her again.

''Ha ha ha, you should look yourself at the mirror!'' she pointed her finger at him in a girlish way. ''You're not used to alcohol, are you?''

"It's the first time I drink something like that. At least, I get to know what I like. And I doubt I will ever do it again. Not this way.'' he revealed and called the server, enquiring about a huge number of sugar cubes.

The man was alienated by L's uncanny request, but it wasn't the first or the last strange thing he has ever been asked.

After a while, Misa seemed to get so entertained by the music that she had begun consuming too many drinks. She was laughing. She was making jokes. She was singing in great pleasure, but reading between the lines, she was getting fed up, thinking of the one she truly wanted to be next to her, forced as she was to spend those never-ending moments with their most despicable enemy.

''Wouldn't it be perfect if Light was along with us?'' she complained out of the blue, and it was more than obvious that she had begun getting intoxicated.

Her resistance to the alcohol began to wear off, and soon she would begin to falter. Apparently, her lack of sobriety would turn against her, though she had no mind to think of that. L could take advantage of the situation, fish her to learn some truths and eventually make her confide in him. It was thoughtless of her to allow for this to occur. However, she did, due to her sadness.

''Yes, it would be nice. If Light was here, Misa Misa wouldn't be forced to be with someone she doesn't want. But she would never disobey the one she loves.'' L retorted in absolute confidence, since he could read her in full detail.

Deep inside, her eyes were miserable, her lips yearned for Light's kisses, and those delicate hands of hers never let go of her glass. And she kept on smiling in such a superhuman power, so that Light would be pleased.

L could follow her path of emotional decay. He suffered along in her torment, so he honestly desired to dismiss her from her duties. He may have craved for this ''date'' and may have had an additional purpose to fulfill, but he wasn't that arrogant as he seemed. So from this moment onwards, the time of divulgences had come, the time when the fake smiles and the lies would end. Masquerade would be over, for her own benefit and well- being.

''You're here because Light told you to accept my proposal.'' he assumed suddenly and then went on:

''And you have already made the deal for the eyes of the Shinigami so that you'll remember my true name. You 've known all along that I am L. Now you can go if you wish, I won't keep you here against your will.'' he staggered her, making her give in to his intelligence, in an open mouth.

It was a fact. L knew everything from the beginning, and the most remarkable fact was that he didn't try to do anything to defend himself. She had already achieved her goal. She had his name at her disposal from the first time she saw him again. After all, why should she care whether he freely offered himself to his doom? However, if they parted ways right now, she would ascertain L's suspicions and eventually betray herself as well as Light's plan. Something was fishy, and perhaps L had already taken precautions to avoid his imminent death.

_''He's so smart. I should have waited for that. I had thought he only wanted us to go out in order to flirt with me. But it seems more than that. I can't act right now. He must have found a way to protect himself.''_ she thought in her drunken state, while a significant detail had slipped her brains: she hadn't registered a feeling or the slightest indication of surprise when she heard that Ryuzaki was practically L.

Such a reaction only meant that she already knew his true identity before he exposed himself to her. Therefore, L didn't insist on that part, just skipped it and continued his train of thoughts.

''If you wonder why I asked you to go out with me is to confirm that my suspicions on you are right. You rejected my proposal the first time, and did it in your own initiative. Then you thought this over, because Light suggested you in doing so. He wanted you to come suddenly and visit me while he was assumed to be sleeping, because he didn't want me to discover that he was behind this.''

Misa burst into laughter, trying to use her acting skills in a hopeless attempt to become persuasive:

''What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? I came all by myself and took you with me, Light knows nothing about it! I may not have liked you from the start due to the things you did to me and Light. I may have believed that you were a pervert, but then I thought you as a friend! And I can't deny my company to a pal. That's why I brought you here. You know. No one will dare say a bad word for you. My friends like you, and Misa Misa is glad to hear good things about her friend, who also needs some social life now and then!'' she said, countering her previous reaction when L had set his eyes on that adult female who was staring at him.

L tried to overlook her last string of words. Yes, he had no social life, but he was used to this and didn't mind at all. After all, no one had cared about him before so that he could bother now. He had lived a thousand lives through the lives of others and have heard to a thousand stories, after long hours of surveillance and observation due to his full-absorbing job. He was accustomed to see through the eyes of the others and borrowed lives all those years.

Social lifestyle, the word itself sounded like a hurtful funny story, but he enjoyed being along with her. It was also delightful for him to be able to observe some real people who didn't look at him back the bad way. We miss something, only when we discover what that is. And L he had just begun recognizing a new way of life, so different and alluring that he liked it. However, it was sad that he'd never come here again... He could feel it in his skin that his time was coming, whenever that moment was to take place...

''It's nice here. Thank you for taking me with you, I can say that I'm happy.'' he made her believe that he had forgotten his accusations towards her.

Misa tried to change the topic of their conversation, to no avail. Ryuzaki was silent, as he was observing his drink, sceptical about drinking it. Then he declined the idea, it looked like poison to his deadlike black eyes.

" Misa Misa is so deep on Light. She always reports him where she is and what she does. And Light forced Misa do something she doesn't really want.'' he said while mixing his drink with his finger.

" Misa Misa has to be trusted! Light wouldn't push me to someone else. I'm his girlfriend, and he loves me! " she lied poorly, and at the same time she gave away Light's plan unintentionally, as her drunken state had made her linger between ecstasy and pain.

She then thought of the things she said to oppose L's statement. Light loved her... Who was she trying to fool anyway? Maybe herself, and automatically she was put into deep consideration.

_''Light has never told me that he loves me. I am the one who asks him on a date. He demands things from me. I give it all to make him love me, and he wants more and more. Doesn't he have any feelings at all? He even asked me to sleep with our enemy, if needed. But L had said he was a fan of me. He asked my company even if that meant risking his life. And besides that he is...Or not? Maybe I should ask him!"_ she thought and began giggling awkwardly.

For the time being, she was in need to uplift her self-confidence, boost her ego, and reinforce her narcissism. And that made her become intrigued and impulsive towards L.

"Ryuzaki?''

''Yes?'' he turned and gave her a look after he had dropped five sugar cubes on his drink.

"Am I your very first date?'' she asked him in a curious manner, as if she was interested, hanging on his lips just to hear his explicit answer.

However, her real intention was just to heighten her egotism and nothing more.

L put his mouth on his finger and bit it slow and hard, indicating that he meticulously studied his answer, and maybe in this particular moment he was embarrassed, since things were so simple and clean. Now that we mention it, even with a 40 percent fewer deductive skills he could offer such an apparent response, was he ever to sit ordinarily.

''Misa Misa is my first date, I guess I'm lucky.'' he confirmed her question while placing the cubes one up on another.

''Really? The very very first?'' she exclaimed in excessive satisfaction and got up from the table, making circles around it, parading in such a childish way that she could be come across as a kinder.

However, it is often said that laughter can easily turn into tears, and she wasn't that far from that point.

''And the last.'' he added abruptly in a stupefying positiveness, bringing down the pile of sugar cubes he had created, astonishing her, blowing her joy to smithereens.

And this unbearable surprise was just a brief taste of what was about to follow next...

_**Author Note**_

_I'd like you to know that I often use the back and forth technique, which is also used on the anime, so in the next chapter you will be able to see from L's mind games the full extent of Light's plan. Dont't miss it because it's the point where things will begin to get REALLY interesting! _


	4. Lies  B Part

**A/N : When it is italics, it is the internal thoughts of the heroes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Lies**** ( ****Β ****Part****)**

''Misa Misa has the eyes of the Shinigami and knows my name. She will ask to go to the toilet to call Light and have him write it down, as it would be unwise of her to carry the note within her. In other respects, she may have a torn page along. Then I pass away, but Misa will perish too, considering that she'll get arrested. Matsuda, the Chief and Aisawa have already been informed that we are together right now, and you remain a suspect. So, if I fall, you fall with me. And more obviously, Light will have the field clear, without us on his way.'' L commenced the assault by setting up his first traps, ready as she was to plunge into them.

''What do you mean by saying ''without us on his way''? I don't get a thing!'' she panicked and then became silent, because every supplemental comment would be used against her. So far, her reaction had divulged many things on her own behalf.

''Misa, Light's intellectual and deceitful methods are beyond your understanding. Going out with me to learn my name is superficial and inappropriate of him, if you think it more clearly. So, such a shallow plan would draw suspicions away, and apparently transfer all accusations to you. He knew I would figure out your actual intentions and make you confess that you are the second Kira. And when you begin to show your true colors, if I threaten your life, the female Shinigami will sacrifice herself to redeem you. Then I die, but given the fact that the police knows, you will be arrested anyway. And without the white monster to save you again, you will be led to your death. All in all, Light will be the only one who will come safe and sound from this, and he will get rid of us both. That's what he truly wanted you to do."

Lies. Outrageous, preposterous lies he threw against her so that he could bring her on his side of the field. L wanted to imprison her to the vortex of suffering, trying his best to make her admit. It was so unfair and inhuman of him to treat her like that. He was hitting her below the belt, metaphorically, exploiting her weaknesses for Light. Misa declined to swallow the thought that Light detested her. She was his girlfriend, and definitely he must have felt something for her. At least, he was thankful to her. Misa then summoned up the time she was given a serious mission by L . Her dear Light had refused for her to be put in hazard, and that purely meant he had feelings.

And since feelings could not be deleted with the forfeit of the ownership, that led to the conclusion he still felt for her. Let alone when they recovered their memories. There's another thing conflicting L's deduction: if Light wanted to dispose of Misa, he was free to do it. Misa gladly approved to be killed by the one she loved. However, the concept of Light trying to get rid of her in such a sinister way was unbearable to grasp. And sooner or later Misa would begin to collapse more quickly than a building on a demolition site...

_''Cursed you, who dare and enter my mind, control my feelings and plant in my head those terrible ideas. Light cares about me to do such a thing. He would tell me if I was of no use to him anymore. He said he would love me forever if I wrote your name down. And even if I am unable to do it tonight it will happen later. I'm the most useful partner Light could ever have!''_ she thought inside her, but it seemed like L could even deliver her intimate monologues:

"In Light's judgement, you're a mere criminal who blocks his path. According to him, you should be penalized, because you have also murdered innocent people so to meet him. And that's something he will never forgive you for.''

''Ryuzaki!'' she exclaimed, eyes wide open.

She realized that she failed miserably to fool L. He had fetched her to a dead end, incapable as she was to repel his penetration into her mind. And the alcohol made her more vulnerable and frail, contributing to her defeat to mislead him.

"Why do you have to make me confess something I haven't done only because you force me to do it? Poor Misa Misa doesn't have such a clever mind to counter you, and that's why you want to put the blame on me. But you should know that this is not a man's way. It's just unfair!'' she pretended to be a fool.

That trick worked for most of the people on more than one occasion. Especially when she was finding herself in a tight spot.

" I only ask you to tell me the truth, and I promise to permit you to kill me the following days. You're the second Kira. I can sense that. I just need your word to confirm my suspicions. That's wherefore I decided to implore you on a date and make myself a solid proof. Confide in me, then I will step aside. This is the last time you actually see me, because the moment of my department is approaching. All I ask of you is not to breathe my last in silence. Additionally, the purpose of our meeting is to give you a taste of what will befall in the future. Things that will happen to me, to you, and Light."

Misa lacked the words to retort, to accept, to disclaim, to falsify, to make excuses, to utter anything at all. Her mind was empty. This sudden defeatism expressed by L... This wholeheartedly self-sacrificing willingness was more than suspicious. L simply hated to lose, and this L was someone else than the man she knew. There must have been something more than this, something fishy, he was up to something, that was for sure. On the other hand, he had piqued her curiosity into learning what was so significant about him undergoing her future. Even so, she had to keep her composure, so that she wouldn't allow L to win more in this battle.

''Tell me what you know about me and Light. Come on, begin your folly talk, lets have some fun!'' she minced, and instantly fell to another mistake.

For she had not uttered a single word at the reference of Light, nor the accusations implied about her being the second Kira, not even she seemed to worry about L's upcoming death.''

''I expected such a reaction. You are unconcerned about me, and already know that I will be gone for good. Because you stopped thinking of me as a friend from the very moment you retrieved your memories. And Light asked you to dispatch me, though you lack the nerve to do it and give away yourself. So, let me tell you:

You will be flying over the moon the following days after my death, since Light is going to ask you to live together. You will ignore and forsake the imagined pal you had, because you'll be with the love of your life. Many years will pass, and you won't even spare me a single thought. You will both think you have won, and soon will get engaged. Marriage is another possibility. Your precious one will be yours and only yours to the eyes of the people. But you will never have him for real, because Light doesn't love anyone except for himself. He pretends to have affection, feigns laughter and joy, masks his isolation by being social and outgoing. And I know that because I am that way. He does what I do, he feels and thinks exactly my way. If he was someone other than Light, I would suppose it would take him forever to imitate my actions. And I am surprised to have met such a genuine carbon copy of myself. Light is the perfect liar, so am I. Then, you can choose which part to believe from the things I said. It's up to you now.''

''It's all a lie, and you are a fool to think I will fall for that.'' Misa disregarded every comparison between Light and L.

All the more, she was satisfied to hear that she and Light would become an official couple.

''Yes, perhaps you are right, for I only showed you the happy part of this story. Let's get to the unpleasant one:

Kira's dominion has a limited amount of time in the world. When Light is finally uncovered, his very note will send him to death. While you will stay behind, mourning for your long-lost love, without a single memory of your previous actions. And just before you terminate your life you will see me before you, and remember everything. Then, you will fall from despair in vacuity, and regret for everything you have done.'' he took a last sip from his sweetened drink, which made him regret for his action.

It was awful, alcohol mixed with sugar was simply a terrible thing to consume. Tasted bitter, just like his cup of suffering, and sweet like Misa's future life. Tasted like the fire burning his heart. Bittersweet fire shoving down on his throat, he would endure that for the last time.

A cold shockwave ran down her spine, and began to shiver, as her mouth went open wide. This voice sounded so certain and determined about the events narrated, as if he was granted the lights of winsdom from high above. As if the voice of judgement spoke through his entity, his whole existence. Like a god who enabled him to envision things, he sounded like a supernatural being. Like someone who knew everything and had answers to all questions imposed on humanity. As if he held everything in his delicate grasp, and she imagined herself as a tiny figure attached firmly onto his long and slim fingers.

No, it was just his talent to bait people, he even said so. She would just laugh at his stupidity, and keep on pretending she had fun with all the things he said.

_'' That guy's nuts. He's crazy, he stands for the word paranoia. When did he have the time to make up all this? Is it true that too much sugar harmed his mind? Or he has always been like this with the odd way he behaves. He looks like an autist now and then, or should I say schizoid? He's mentally disturbed for sure. But... he's also smart and I have to stay calm on the surface. Misa, it's just another mind game, lay down and pretend you had fun with this nonsense.''_ she thought before she retorted like this:

"Ha ha, what a funny script, write it somewhere so that we can laugh more often. I was right after all to call you a pervert. And now mister-know-it-all tell me the secret behind your wild fantasy. Is there anything special you eat or drink that we miss?'' she tried to calm the tempest beginning to grow inside her, drowning her to the waves of anguish regardless of her seeming comic side.

At the same time, she made him certain that she didn't give a damn for him. She ignored the mention of his imminent death, she made not the slightest effort to profess that she cared for a change. She could purely ask him whether he could come up with a plan to avoid this calamity. Instead, she did nothing. And that was one of the deepest complaints of L, who knew that he would walk away from her life without a single feeling for him. For he came in her life as a stranger and would leave this way. He wasn't a friend. He wasn't a lover, nor anything to her... However, L did not insist on this part and went on.

''Life is mathematics and has a natural flow. I calculated all the factors according to the prospect of Light being the first Kira, and you the second. And everything jumps to this conclusion, I mentioned you before, starting from the very moment of my death.''

"You're nuts. We make our fate, and we can change it with our ways, not the cold and fixed numbers.''

"There are more arithmetical ways to reach to a result, yet it will be the same again. So the different actions we take are variable methods of solving a problem. The outcome is always the same.''

"You're wrong! Each different move we make alters the course, so the result changes, too! We choose how to get there.''

''My thoughts, exactly. For you, destiny is made with actions, for me destiny is written down by numbers. We say precisely the same thing, even when we put it in different ways. At last, we begin to come to some agreement. That also means you have accepted everything I've told you. Therefore...''

His words were quick-witted and devastating, like daggers piercing in her chest. Every fear and insecurity lurking within her was brought to the surface. Slowly, and irresistibly, she was beginning to go down to the depths of the abyss, being controlled by terror, shaking like a body ready to be delivered the reaper.

Because the greatest pain of all was the concept of Light's future death, and L' stupefying assurance about this event. Only Light was her Achille's heel, and L was well-informed how to benefit from that weakness of her. He managed to make her create such a monstrous scenario inside her mind, breaking every shield that protected herself. He hurt her feelings to such a degree that the pain was too much to bear.

To make matters worse, he succeeded in doing it first, before she even tried to exploit his feelings for her. He turned the tables to no return. L undeniably reversed the rules, defeating her in her own game, much more by using terminology that was almost unknown to her and non-existent mind games.

Then, from the things she could comprehend from him, she therefore shuddered that L was unambiguously right. He had brought her to a blind alley. He had cornered her and she was found in a tight situation. He was dragging her the edge of the cliff. Whatever she might say or do was pretty enough to count as confirmation of her guiltiness, even if she did nothing at all.

Checkmate.

The end. She had lost everything, every step she might take would only bring her closer to the verge of destruction. It was a certain death for her, whether she murdered or not L that night. Because more than ever, her intuition made her to believe L's predictions about Light' s uncovering. Hence, she was rendered vulnerable as she pictured her love fading away...

L was an insightful man. He had anticipated and calculated everything, as if he had solved a mathematical problem before he was given the issue, the challenge and growth. He had taken into account all factors and uncertainties, all variables and types. He irrefutably proved that he was always a step ahead of everyone, and now and then, and forever. Perhaps he was even better than Light, Misa dared to admit, and that truth was far from being likable.

Silence infiltrated her mind, unendurable silence in her shut mouth. Her eyes almost got filled with tears, her lips in a firm line, and the glass in her hand had already been crushed. Small drops of blood washed her dress, like unshed tears sent from the heaven.

''Therefore, I shall take your silence as a confession that you're the second Kira. I guess I'm right.'' he gave her a sharp look after he had devoured the last cube of sugar.

It was over for Misa. Everything was lost, because she feared that she would die whatever way. She was doomed, either if she got arrested that night or from Light's pen due to her failure to carry out his plan. And that concept was closer to Misa's reality, rather than the tricky calculations of L... Why would she care about the future when there was no present and tomorrow?

Nothing could compare to this excruciatingly crucial moment, when her spirit was melting and withering under controllable situations.

She longed to be shot, to die right away without being harassed by such thoughts. Salvation was impracticable, though. She was still alive and had been exposed to L. He had read her mind, manipulated her with his beautiful fairy tales, as if he could see her unclothed, in full detail.

And like a wounded animal that had to struggle for its last battle with the almighty predator, so she would fall with glory and honor. Consequently, she adapted a hostile attitude, determined to strike her enemy in the most vulnerable spot: his emotions. If the real plan of Light requested L and she to be dead by tomorrow, so be it.

L got up from his side on the table, neared her and tried to touch her wounded hand. It was unusual for a man with agoraphobic tendencies to attempt such a thing, yet he was skilled in taking care of such minor injuries. Beyond any reluctance and embarrassment, the necessity of this crucial moment called for some vital help. And he would gladly accept the call, especially when it came to her.

Misa suddenly pulled her hand off him, refusing his touch, and he reacted by adding some strength in his grasp. He was tenacious in stopping the trivial bleeding, against her self-destructive mood. And this could purely lead her to glare at him in such a blazing hatred that you think she might scorch him alive.

Anyhow, they both had to lower the tones and back off, as the waiter came to their side. With a curious look, he picked up the broken glass and replaced it with another. At least, they should talk a bit lower, so to dispel the likelihood of attracting more attention, since that could be really disastrous.

'' What do you think you know about love? What you can do by the name of it ? You haven't ever felt it nor you deserve it! she almost tottered while he was treating her injury, ( holding her hand in his weird way, as if she was fragile like a porcelain doll).

Misa would keep on fighting, and it was high time she used his feelings to get the upper hand.

Maybe she still had an opportunity ahead of the final end. She would fight tooth and nail for it. She would damage him until he would crave for his death the same way she pleaded for her own. And she knew that she ravaged him, impoverished him, torn him apart. As if she held a grudge against him for something dreadful he had done to her in the past, in a faraway season before she got her own note...

''Maybe you're right. I don't deserve love. But I can sense it and know how it hurts. That's why I told you all this, in hopes of saving you from your own pain.'' he said almost wretched and lowered his head, like a small child whose favorite toy was taken away.

Then his eyes in an instant got life. They became more eloquent and vivid, as if he was confessing her of his love through the black sea of his gaze. That was one of the few times he could cause a change to her, making her to feel strange. It practically seemed that she somehow liked the fact that someone was staring at her in such an overwhelming longing, lust and passion, even if he was her despised opponent.

And to her greatest shock, he had managed to bring to her cheeks a faint blush. Regardless how much she loathed him ( because of her dear Light and due to the things she had been told formerly- as it seemed until that moment) it was impossible for L to be passed over.

Even so, the battle was on. They still remained enemies, and this part was far from over. L's efforts to send away these abominable feelings for him were just fruitless.

''Because I would never ask you to kill for my sake, loading your shoulders with such a great burden.''

''Stop claiming you're an honest person, L! You've sent people to death to find Kira! That makes you a criminal, too. You have no reason to care about saving me, especially you! But yes, you have some power. How could anyone judge you? You pick up only the cases that interest you. You're a legal criminal, but you know something? You're the same scum!'' she snarled.

''I knew you would say that. I've sacrificed lives, and my actions have deprived me of my sleep. But I'd never ask you to shoulder my mistakes. I am the one who must apologise for them when my time comes, because they are only mine."

'' Now that the show is over, come on, arrest me! Or do you fear of the Shiginami being used as a trump card?'' she teased him before she went on in a cynical way:

'' That's what you've been planning all along and asked me out. You wanted to play with my mind and bring me where you want to. Well, you won. You know it all now,and you hold the proof you've been asking for. Cookies to the world's greatest detective, we'll both die tonight. I'll take you with me, and we can call it a draw! Let the light of justice shine true, I'm so happy! Cheers!" she took a sip from her new glass by using her available hand.

Then, she went on and said something out out of the blue.

''There's something you don't even know about me. You can't kill me again, especially you- of all the people. For I'm long since dead, before you got to know me! So, you will be the only one to die this night, you idiot!'' she left him speechless, like a frozen statue.

There went something that even L failed to cope with. How could Misa, the girl with the stunning smile feel like this?

It was almost impossible for him to think of her being suffering from depression, for she barely indicated such symptoms. Eventually, it appeared, she had more than he had initially thought, and that could only impress him.

There was also that ambiguous sentence of hers that could stop his train of thoughts and misdirect his calculations. She said that he couldn't kill her again, though he never tried to, and that was something he had to clear up with her, when the right moment arrived. Indeed, Misa was smart to make him feel like this. She was witty when she permitted herself to unearth this part of her, now awakened from its long-lasting slumber.

L finally realized why he fell for her in the first place. Just because when you thought that you knew what to expect from her, she would do or come up with something out of the ordinary. She was unforeseeable, catching you off guard, like a thief who came at night. She was vibrant and charming, like a smooth rainfall that turned into a thunderstorm. And such a stimulating assumption was more than fascinating to conclude.

''Misa, calm down. You and your secrets are safe with me. Truth will be kept inside me, and I'm satisfied to know that my deductions were right. We'll both stay alive tonight. I only want you to think over the things foretold you about the future. I hope you realize that it's unfair to carry the sins of Light in your back. This way, you'll be released from all accusations and there'll be a small chance of you ending your life."

L went over the same fairy tale anew, the usual mathematical absurdity about Misa's future self-murder.

''Cut the crap! Stop thinking you're smart, and stop wishing I will do you this favor by ending my dear lifespan. I need to spend it with my lovely Light. The hell with your stupid numbers and false predictions. I speak another language, which is new to you!''

And as soon as L bound her injured palm and was about to go back into his position, Misa got up from the table, kept on speaking and did something unexpected to provoke him.

''I order you to tell me why you want so bad to save me, as you claim, while you know that I am criminal! Tell me why! If you have the guts just do it!'' she confronted him by coming face to face with him.

Only a breath's distance separated their lips, like a fine line between love and hatred that electrified the atmosphere between them. Never before had she approached him in such an intimidating way. Instead, she evaded him within every chance, as if he held a frightening and abhorrent visage.

And now, she had dared to step forward, inflaming his senses, almost making him dizzy with this trial she put him into. When her lips were so close to his own, he could just lose it.

'' I can tell you why. My greatest mistake is that I have fallen for Misa Misa, and she managed to cloud my judgment, when she taught me what love is. That's why I prefer to pay my own crime by sacrificing myself, in hopes that her life will be spared." he retorted in full sincerity in his composed air.

To her distress, he remained calm and simple, when she expected him to break. L was such a master of self-control, as if he lacked intelligibility beyond the importance of his words as they flowed out so smoothly.

''I love you. Forgive me for this and ignore what I said. It just came spontaneously. I may not mean anything in the end. That's what liars do. And I'm just happy with the kiss you had given me. By the way, I would advise you to keep your distances from me, for I may be unable to get a hold of myself and do something inappropriate. Just in case, avoid tempting me again." he kept on, without the slightest trace of embarrassment, profoundly knowing that his confession would inevitably result in rejection.

His confession was actually resulted by the alluring view her crimson lips, that made him mislay his well-founded character and nature. That gorgeous heart-shaped mouth played viciously with him, and he said things out of his character. To make matters worse, L was fully desperate in trying to maintain his composure. All that he needed was to drive back the most forbidden thought that occurred to him: to kiss her with all his lust.

He could easily bring his immatureness back to the surface. He could succumb to his spontaneity through kissing her, and that would merely result in him getting slapped by her graceful hands. He could give it all on the grounds that his end was drawing near, and he would depart from life with the taste of her lips in his mouth. He could assume, then, that he won, by making her feel something for him, even if that sentiment was loathing and revulsion. For abhorrence was much superior to this vacuity she beheld for him. Yet he had to resist the temptation, only because he respected her everything, and knew when to step back.

It would be ideal for him if there was a one-percent chance that she would reciprocate to his warm pleading for some adrenaline and passion. Just wishful thinking, existing in the sphere of his imagination. He was staring at Misa for some seconds that looked like centuries, daydreaming about her, and that was enough. Every fantasizing picture gushing out of his eyes was discernible and clear, as along as he allowed to. For later, he might suddenly turn the switch off and become someone else. He was crazy in many ways, and this was a unique talent of his. And honestly, it was one of the rare occasions that L didn't want to conceal anything his eyes could say, not the slightest movement. This devastating fire burning in him was capable of making Misa to recognize that even L could become interesting at times.

''Now, let's get back to the present. Don't worry about Light's part. You are safe at his hands, not only because the Shinigami exists, but also because you succeeded in fulfilling his alternative plan.'' L preferred to let the romantic part and get back to reality. Enough tolerance had been shown to his other side. Logic had to prevail once more.

''What do you mean by that?'' she remarked with eyes wide open.

"I mean that Light has to win, or make him think he is the winner, anyway. For he knows I would uncover you, yet my feelings would leave you unscratched. There's also the rule of the fifteen days that makes you innocent, in case you keep on writing names just with the need to survive. So, all I have to do is talk to the others about my suspicions of you, test the note and that will trigger the Shinigami's wrath against me, killing me. Light wins again, thanks to you. "

In some magic way, he had managed to liberate her from her pain, rubbing out the worries lurking inside her head. The same man who had tortured her and brought her to her knees now paid off with his trust, getting her sanity back to level one. She began to meet herself again, and she could only express gratitude for that.

''And you're going to do all these things because you want to save me from getting caught? Do you love me so much, Ryuzaki?'' she unified her palms in a romantic way, though it seemed like a child's manner.

"It may be wrong of me, but this is the truth. I'm sorry, Misa Misa. I 'm running out of words because I can't think clearly this moment.'' He replied and decided for a few minutes to sit normally, since his deductive skills were almost exhausted.

_''Truth is, I may love Misa Misa and want to save her, but I hate defeat. Even if I have to lose the battle, I will win this war. For I always get what I want, even if that means losing my life.''_ was the actual answer he had inside him, and would keep it this way.

It was strange, because it seemed she had forgotten everything concerning their previous fight. As if she had been touched by the hands of the reaper and got away from him. As if she was cured of some incurable disease. Like she had found the one who would heal every wound of her and safeguard her to paradise. And all this was attributed to the fact that L had made up a plan to keep her alive. Safe and sound at Light's hands. L proved that he truly loved her, beyond imagination and limits, in such a degree that she failed to grasp.

She felt moved for his courage to confess to her how influential she was to him. It was miraculous how openly he accepted to being in love with her. For never before had someone told her that frankly and honestly, without abashment and deplore. And Misa was so deeply in need to listen to such a thing from someone, like a tree that awaited the advent of spring to have its branches full of leaves again...

While it was true that she had a lot of stalkers, and it was typical of her to listen to such confessions, most of her fans actually longed-for something. They either liked her for sexual reasons, due to her fame, or some of them chased her just to boast about having a relationship with her. To her misfortune, she had experienced such a thing in the past, when a stupid man had placed a bet on her. Terrible experience, she thought in chagrin.

Contrary to all these mentioned above, it soon came to the light that L was different. All that he ever asked were those moments they were spending together. His initial quest was to try to protect her in an essence, having warned her about Light and his plans. It lied in his hands to change the course, in hopes that he would be able to save her spirit. Save her from herself, from the future misery he believed she would feel.

So, subconsciously, Misa began to make the comparison between L and Light, measure their similarities and differences, despite their common intelligence.

Those two young men were pureblood calculating machines: studying, observing, reading the movements of other people, placing their pawns like in a game of chess. They would do everything to gratify their sense of justice. Light and L them hated defeat. However, scarcely ever Light registered a sign of guilt about the souls he had taken. He considered those sacrifices to be insignificant before the holiness of the new world he wanted to create. L, on the other hand, had opened up, accepting his unlawful actions that deprived him of sleep, revealing an unpredictable human aspect.

Nevertheless, the main difference between L and Light was one : Light was extremely scornful and conceited to think the prospect of death, most presumably feared the idea. That's why he never made the eye deal, which would render him capable of doing all the work on his own. And in turn, Misa's assistance would be pointless. In contrast to Light, L was brave enough to walk to his very end in full knowledge of it, confirming his calculations, sacrificing himself for the sake of the human kind. How courage this requested, and how many emotions to be able to do this in absolute self-denial.

That also inferred that L contained strong feelings in his heart, surrounded by thick ice, due to his long years of loneliness. The one who would manage to melt this frozen empire, would win everything from him. And she did it. She was the one.

Probably, L looked like Misa when it came to emotions. He was sort of like her, who would do everything for Light. Luckily enough, they shared some coarse details despite their vast and unbridgeable differences. And to her dismay, she was oblivious to this concept earlier.

Because there was an extra reason that contributed to her being touched, a secret she hid inside her like the most invaluable treasure... She then wondered if L would take notice of the things she had implied to him when she had roughed up at him formerly.

''Ryuzaki, sorry. I guess I got a wrong impression of you! Misa Misa will respect your feelings and follow your advice. By the way, is there anything I can do for you? Ask me whatever you want. Of course, I hope for something normal. And I see you sat like a man. You strike me, it's the first time I see you like this." She expressed her surprise and made him sit again his usual weird.

''Yes, it's strange of me. Then I should better keep my current position'' he grabbed his drink and brought it to the field of his eyesight, glancing at her through the glass.

Scrutinizing, speculating every detail of her, as if the glass could display unknown things about her. Things and secrets that could not be viewed with the naked eye. With a bizarre look on her face, Misa soon got embarrassed, trying to project what L would ask from her, and she truly hoped it was something logical, especially when she had tried to lead him to the point she wanted to. And ultimately, the time had come for her to get the worthy results.

''I found it. I only ask of Misa Misa to tell me why she states that she has already died while she's so filled with energy and beautiful..."

''Let's call it a question, though I have told you before...'' she retorted and a gray cloud covered her eyes. She bit her lower lip and added:

"Actually I don't want to think back. And it seems you have forgotten, too. But you asked for it and Misa Misa has to keep her word. We have to clear up some things between us...'' she was mumbling in hesitation, reluctantly...

''I asked to learn because it's in your mind all the time. Get it out and perhaps I can help. I also want to learn in what way I might be related to this...'' he said in his deep voice, one that could awaken inside her controversial thoughts, as if they existed before.

''I knew you wouldn't remember... And it still shocks me that L finally fell for Misa Misa, just like...'' she inhaled and paused before she could finish her sentence. The time to say it all was yet to come. It was out of place to do it right here, right now.

Despite her second thoughts, she had to stick to her promise and grant his favor. She had to take the big step and open up to him, since there was nothing to worry about. She'd tell him everything in full detail, elementary facts she had even kept away from Light.

Misa Misa and L would spend the rest of the night like two good friends, after that epic warfare. Besides that, nothing of the things she would mention could put her in peril. L had confirmed everything and rested silent. Nothing could change the present. It was all in the past. And since L seemed to be so certain about his death, he would take along with him her innermost confession- her finest wealth -every aspect of the story she hid inside her soul.

''Very well. Follow me. And you will understand why I'm already dead. I hope you'll remember.'' she said as she got up from the table, took her bag and paid the drinks.

While such a gesture would seem inexcusable, it would be advisable to remind ourselves that L lacked in social skills.

"Ryuzaki, or I should say L Law... How is it pronounced?'' she looked over his head where his full name and lifespan were displayed. L was now reassured of all his previous theories.

Misa Misa indeed had the Shinigami Eyes, and L was still in grave danger. Luckily enough, he had won that night, so replied in a heart-soothing manner:

''Like light.' he retorted icily.

''So...Even your names look alike... ' Misa giggled a bit.

'' Ok, then, L Lawliet. Tonight, we'll have to go far away, but it's the only place where you will get the answers you seek, and discover the role you have played in this story. You'll remember all of it and ask to be sorry, but it's too late now... " she said in mixed feelings.

Thereafter, L got his phone out ofhis pocket. With a faint push of the button, he dialed the number of his chauffeur who would arrive pretty soon...

**Note:**

_Don't tell me this wasn't the best chapter so far or else I'm gonna commit suicide! :p Just kidding pals, but really, I've put so much effort on this chapter that I'd be really pleased if I got to know your opinion on this!_


End file.
